Federal Love
by Jirapan
Summary: Santana and Rachel are partners in the FBI. Santana is married to the love of her life and has a young daughter while Rachel is happily engaged. Follow their lives while they work cases and take care of home life. Dantana and Faberry, with Pezberry best friendship.


"Good afternoon ma'am, I'm Agent Lopez and this is my partner Agent Berry, do you mind if we come in and talk to you about a murder and missing person's case we are working on?" Santana asked standing on a patio in front of the front door that a woman opened. Rachel was behind Santana looking around the outside of the house and at the neighbors.

"Of course," the woman said stepping aside. Santana smiled gratefully at her before walking in. Rachel smiled at her also and they walked into the house. "Um, please take a seat in the living room," the woman said gesturing to the couch. Santana nodded and walked over before taking a seat. Rachel shook her head with a smile.

"I'm fine standing," Rachel said and started walking around the living room. She looked at the different photos.

"May I ask whom's murder and missing person are you investigating?" the woman asked.

"Yes, it's a woman named Tracy Akins, she was murdered last night and her younger sister was kidnapped from the house," Santana replied.

"Oh my, Tracy and Kayla? Those poor girls, but I'm not sure how I can help," The woman asked.

"Yes, it was reported that this was the house where the two girls were last seen here alive," Santana said and looked up at Rachel who was looking curiously at something on a shelf.

"Oh, what time was that?" the woman asked.

"Around six," Santana answered looking back at the woman.

"I'm sorry, but I was out at a dinner with some friends, but my cousin should have been here around that time. Maybe he saw them or had them over for something. They've been helping me lately since I'm so old you see, I can't exactly do the thing I used to be able to," the woman answered. Santana nodded and brought out a note pad and pan.

"Will you please tell me the name of your cousin?" Santana asked she looked up to see Rachel holding a letter opener in her latex gloved hands pointing to it. Santana nodded and Rachel turned and put it back on the shelf.

"Absolutely, his name is…"

"Hey I'm back!" they heard a male voice enter the house while the door slammed.

"Well there he is," the woman said. The man looked over, "Jeremy, the police are here to talk to you," the woman said.

"Actually it's FBI," Rachel spoke up. The man looked between the three before bolting out the door.

"Son of a bitch," Santana muttered before running after him.

"Thank you for your help!" Rachel yelled before running out. The man was considerably fast, but lucky for Santana she was faster.

"Freeze! FBI!" Santana yelled catching up to him. He didn't stop and took a turn; a car slammed on their breaks and hit him. He let out a grunt and rolled on the hood before rolling off. The man driving came out of his car.

"I'm so sorry!" the man apologized.

"No problem, that was actually helpful," Santana panted pulling out the hand cuffs and putting them on the groaning man on the ground.

"Jeremy you are under arrest for the murder of Tracy Akins and the kidnapping of Kayla Akins," Santana addressed him.

"I didn't do anything!" Jeremy yelled.

"I really don't care," Santana replied.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. You also have the right to a fair trial; do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Rachel asked while they walked back to their SUV.

"Yeah whatever," Jeremy muttered. They opened the back and pushed him in before getting in the front. They drove back to the headquarters and set him in a holding cell.

"Hmm, you ready for lunch? I think that Jeremy can sit in the cell for a while," Santana asked with a smile.

"Normally I would say yes, but there's a missing girl and he may be the key to finding her," Rachel responded.

"Yeah you're right… dammit," Santana growled. Her phone started ringing and she looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Santana asked.

"Santana could you please pick up some milk on your way home, you daughter here tried getting some milk by herself and… let's just say that there's a little in the cup, but a lot on the floor," the woman on the other line said.

"Yeah, I'll do that. I have to go now though, we're about to interrogate a suspect and this case is time sensitive. Tell my daughter I love her and to be more careful," Santana said, she looked over at Rachel who made an awing sound. Santana rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Nooo problem. I love you."

"Love you too," Santana said before hanging up.

"Alright, let's nail this bastard," Santana said with a smile to Rachel.

"I'm with you," Rachel replied. The asked an officer to move him into interrogation. Once that was done they walked in. Santana threw a file on the desk and pictures of the murder spread out in front of Jeremy.

"What am I looking at?" he asked indifferently.

"That girl along with her younger sister were last seen alive at the house you're staying at with your cousin," Santana said.

"We check her alibi and it checks out," Rachel added.

"Well I don't know how to help you," Jeremy retorted.

"Listen, there is a missing ten year old girl missing and her older sister is dead. Probably killed in front of her and you know exactly what happened," Santana said getting in Jeremy's face.

"I don't know what happened," he said back sternly.

"But you know who did it," Rachel said calmly.

"Nope," Jeremy said shrugging. Santana sighed in frustration before she gripped the collar of his shirt, picked him up, and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen here. There is a small girl out there, probably dying, getting hurt, or worse. I don't have time to play games with you. I know you have a niece who's around the same age," Santana growled, Jeremy's eyes hardened at her.

"Don't bring my niece into this," Jeremy hissed.

"Oh I will. The little girl needs help and her sister needs justice, and you're the only person standing in the way. If you don't tell me who did this I will make sure you never see your niece or sister ever again. You're close aren't you? You and your sister?" Santana whispered.

"Fuck you," Jeremy growled. Santana let out an exasperated sigh and released his collar.

"Whatever, you'll be charged with this murder… that will be enough for a nice twenty-five to life sentence. Let that sink in… you won't be able to see your family ever while you're there," Santana said ad walked out. Rachel gathered the papers and headed for the door.

"I suggest you think about what she said. She has friends I high places," Rachel said before walking out.

XXXXXX

"I'm home… and I brought milk," Santana called through her house. She set the jug down before pulling off her jacket.

"Welcome home," a blonde woman walked over to Santana and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmm, hi Dani," Santana mumbled against her lips.

"Hi," Dani giggled and kissed her harder.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Santana pulled away from Dani and grinned brightly at the brunette girl running towards her.

"Hi my sweet girl," Santana said and picked her up, kissing her noisily on the cheek making the younger girl giggle. "Did you have fun with Dani?" Santana asked.

"Mhm, we went to her studio and she sang and Dani let me sing one of her songs and her drwummer let me bang on his drwums!" the little girl exclaimed. Santana laughed with Dani.

"That's great Kylie, but I believe it's your bed time," Santana said. Kylie pouted and shook her head. "No? Well, will a bed time story change your mind?" Santana asked. Kylie tapped her chin as if she was contemplating the idea.

"Yes!" she yelled. Santana giggled and shook her head.

"Alright, go get in some pajama's and brush your teeth and I'll be in there momentarily," Santana said. She set her daughter down and watched her run off.

"You two are so adorable," Dani said softly.

"Thank you, I try really I do," Santana joked. Dani let out a breathy laugh before pulling Santana into a kiss.

"How about I go put this milk away and get ready for bed, you go read our beautiful daughter a bedtime story. And after that I'll help you get ready for bed and de-stress you?" Dani whispered huskily. Santana shivered and smile.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Santana whispered back giving her a kiss. Dani giggled and grabbed the milk before walking into the kitchen. Santana sighed and walked into the daughter's bedroom and found the girl sitting there with a book in hand.

"The Fox in Sock? You're testing my speaking skills girl," Santana laughed.

"I… do you think Dani could read this with you?" Kylie asked nervously.

"Of course she can," Santana said. "Dani!" Santana called. Dani walked into the room.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Kylie wants you and me to read her this bedtime story," Santana said holding up the book.

"Oh my gosh, Fox in Socks is like my all-time favorite Dr. Suess book. Of course I'll read it," Dani said beaming. Even though Kylie loved Dani, she was still nervous around the woman. She was only three when Santana started dating Dani and four when they got married. They read the book, both messing up plenty of times trying to say the words smoothly and gave Kylie a kiss on the forehead before they walked out and turned off the light. They left the door cracked like they always did and went to the bed room. Santana started unbuttoning her shirt when Dani took over.

"What are you doing?" Santana whispered.

"I told you I was going to help you get dressed and then I was going to de-stress you," Dani whispered in Santana ear before nibbling slightly on the lobe. Santana moaned and smiled.

XXXXXX

"Honey I'm home!" Rachel announced walking into her house.

"Hey," a raspy voice greeted.

"Quinn, how was your day?" Rachel asked pulling her blazer off.

"Great, I think I got some great pictures today for the magazine and I was called by Ellen to do a photo shoot for her new season of her show," Quinn said hugging Rachel and giving her a sweet kiss.

"See, I knew my fiancé would do great things," Rachel mumbled and kissed her again.

"I made dinner if you're hungry," Quinn said pulling away.

"Starving, we skipped lunch today for a case," Rachel replied with a smile.

"Awesome, cause I totally made your favorite," Quinn said and walked into the kitchen with Rachel following her.

"What do you think Santana and Dani are doing?" Rachel asked with a knowing smirk.

"If you and I know Santana as well as I think we do, probably fucking like bunnies," Quinn laughed. Rachel cracked up and nodded.

"That's probably Santana's dinner," Rachel joked. Quinn turned and gave Rachel a flirty smile.

"And what you'll have for desert," Quinn flirted and winked at Rachel before going back to getting dinner. Rachel mouth went dry and she blushed. Her smile widened and sat at the table looking over Quinn's body.


End file.
